Of The Stars Episode 18 / Transcript
The episode starts at the Strawberry Blossom Records, a big label located at the modern part of Feather Castletown. Rubellit and Amethyst are currently waiting for Rubellit’s manager, who is late, as almost always. They were sitting on two comfortable looking chairs, talking with each other. “How’s your story going?” Rubellit then wondered. “W-What story?” Amethyst wondered, trying not to laugh. She actually wanted to keep it as a secret from the others. If she just stopped and the story would end before it even started, then it would be a big letdown to the others. So she kept it to herself until she had come far enough to show it to her friends. “The story you want no one to know about.” Rubellit then said. “There’s nothing you can keep from me! I’m the super detective, I can find out everything I want!” “You are only playing that role, Rubellit…” Amethyst then said smiling. “Yeah, but I’m still right with your story, or not?” Rubellit wondered smiling. “Maybe… Yeah. But I’m still planning. So it’s nothing you need to talk about with anyone.” Amethyst said calm but serious. “Come on, come on! It’s nothing you need to be worried about ~” Rubellit said smiling, trying to find out more. She only knew that Amethyst was working on a story. But not on which. “You don’t need to tell me about it. I’ll find it out anyway.” Rubellit then said sounding a bit arrogant. “Huh?” Amethyst wasn’t sure what Rubellit wanted to say with that. Rubellit was a quite big mystery after all. “A-I’m sorry for my delay.” Then Rubellit’s manager arrived. “That’s alright. It’s not like it was the first time.~ Are you coming, Amy-chan?” Rubellit wondered, standing up. “Yeah.” Amethyst answered nodding. OPENING While Rubellit was recording, Amethyst checked her messages. She had quite a few. Some from her classmates and some from other people. She then put her smartphone away, once again looking at her pendant and grabbing it with her right hand. “My Heart.” She whispered smiling. “Man, is this for her next album?” She wondered, asking the producer. “Yeah, it will be released very soon. These are the final recordings.” He answered but didn’t dare to look at Amethyst. “Hm? Must be a quite tough life as an idol.” Amethyst said thinking. “But, oh well. What can I do? It’s her own fault after all.” She then said, talking to herself, laughing. After the recording, the two together with Rubellit’s manager, left the Strawberry Blossom Records. “Good work.” Rubellit said before leaving the room. Outside, at the streets, Rubellit requested Amethyst to collect the others with her. “Let’s go and gather everyone here. I’m in mood for a shopping tour.” Rubellit said energetic. “Shouldn’t you take a break or something?” Amethyst sighed. “Besides, the others don’t have time anyway.” She added. “Eh?” “Yeah, Ruby really can’t escape from her work today, plus she has training and needs to study for the next test. The other two have a lot to do as well. For Emerald I’m not sure but Ruby said something about soccer and Sapphire uses the day to spend time with her family. It looks like the Aomizu family is meeting up with the Shirosoras.” Amethyst said, pointing out that they can’t just come over and interrupt their duties or family times. “Oh, that’s too bad…” Rubellit sighed. “But at least we know that you’d make a great manager now!” She added laughing. “What? No way.” Amethyst answered laughing. “Fine, then you have to get along with me alone today.” Rubellit then said, grabbing Amethyst’s arm heading for the Shopping Mile of the modern part of the town. Or the shopping mile of the whole town, since the traditional part doesn’t have a mile like that. “See you later, Renka-san!” Rubellit said waving as they parted from her manager. “So, what’d you like to do, Rubellit?” Amethyst then wondered. She was completely uncomfortable with the situation. Shopping wasn’t the activity she would spend her afternoon with. She’d rather do other activities… like helping her father fixing a car. Or working on her story. “There are so many people here…” Rubellit sighed. She probably didn’t hear Amethyst’s question. “Okay, Amy-chan. We need to hurry and buy me a costume or something before people recognize me. And you really don’t want that.” Rubellit said serious. Then they entered the next good store. The store was pretty small and didn’t sell much things, mostly accessories like bracelets, necklaces, fake glasses and small hats. “So, what kind of ‘costume’ do you want?” Amethyst then wondered, looking around. “I don’t care. Something cute it should be.” Rubellit answered. “And I know, you aren’t well known in idol stuff, but some idols hide themselves behind glasses. Just to let you know: I’m glad that I don’t need glasses. So I don’t hide behind them.” Rubellit said serious, while holding some of the glasses before her eyes, putting them down again as she made sure that she would never want to wear such. “Then what do you want?” Amethyst wondered. “A nice hat and…” She looked at the person who worked here. “do you also some kind of scarves around here?” She wondered and the person pointed at his right. “Ah, thank you.” She said and grabbing a random scarf. Later, maybe a few minutes later, they left the store again, Rubellit with her new outfit. Which wasn’t much different from her outfit before, except for the hat and the scarf. “I don’t really get why you have to do that…” Amethyst sighed. “I told you. If fans recognize me on streets, you can’t stop them anymore. They are obsessed with you, forgetting that you are a normal person who needs privacy. And I just can’t run around with security all the time. It would make me paranoid.” Rubellit explained. “So, Rubellit-Maniacs?” Amethyst wondered, trying to make a joke. “More like Idol-Maniacs.” Rubellit agreed. “Yeah, that’s not a good part of being an idol…” She sighed. “I can guess that.” Amethyst agreed nodding. “Hm…? Now, now. Little Angel-chan. You can cover yourself, but I will always recognize you.” Suddenly Shyama appeared at some of the roofs, looking down at the shopping mile. “I didn’t know that the town was that big. This is a perfect place for a little monster. After all; monsters like to destroy bid cities, right?” She then said grinning evil. “I wonder how the duo will do this… completely alone. Without their, more powerful friends.” She guessed, holding her hand out to the streets and shooting a black sphere down to earth, hitting a water fountain. The water of the fountain suddenly turned black and had no reflections anymore. Then the water started rising, forming itself to a monster, consisting of the black liquid and the stones of the water fountain. “That’s bad!” Rubellit said as she saw the transformation. “We need to transform!” Amethyst said determined. “Not as long as so many people are around!” Rubellit then stopped her. “The only thing worse than fans recognizing me would be if they saw us transforming! This would be the worst call!” Rubellit said strict. “Well then, we need to find a place, an isolated place where no human being would be!” Amethyst then said, grabbing Rubellit’s hand, looking for a good place. The two then ran to a dark backstreet. “Don’t you run away.” Shyama said, watching the happening. “If you run, the others would come to help you and then it wouldn’t be funny anymore.” She added. But of course, Rubellit and Amethyst couldn’t hear her. After all, she as standing on top of one of the roofs, while Rubellit and Amethyst were on the streets. Meanwhile the Jewelrayu was attacking the people on the streets. Every time the liquid hit a wall of a house, the house turned as dark as the liquid was, causing the people to run away from the house. They couldn’t hide anywhere. Not behind cars, not in houses, the only thing left was to run away to a safer place. Then the saviors of this situation appeared: “Our powers to protect the colors! We are the Guardian Stars!” Angel Heather and Lavender finally arrived at scene, trying to help the people who are in danger of course. “Aha, finally it’s going to be funny.” Shyama noticed and showed herself. She jumped from the roof, landing right in front of Heather and Lavender. “Shyama!” Heather said angry. “Hm? How many times do I have to tell you to…” She started, trying to tell Heather to not call her by her ‘stupid’ Angelic name. “How dare you to attack this peaceful town on a such peaceful day?! This is unforgivable!” Heather said strict. Meanwhile Lavender was attacking the Jewelrayu and as a surprise, she did quite well. It was most surprising to herself, since she didn’t have much experience in fighting a monster all by herself. The monster had almost no chance against her. She was pretty strong. Or it was just her strong will. Maybe she found a reason to fight after she found out what happened to her best friend. “Hm? Aren’t you going to help your best friend?” Shyama then wondered, watching Lavender’s fight for a second, pointing at her and was about to release some kind of attack, which would hit and hurt her a lot. Heather then grabbed the hand she used to point at Lavender and used the swing to kick her right into her face. “Amazing. So the training did actually help…” Heather said impressed but didn’t stay impressed by it very long. She charged for another attack right away. But sadly, she had forgotten how strong Shyama was. So this time, she got hit by the attack and it wasn’t just an easy attack. It was quite powerful, which dragged her down. She tried to stand up again but everything, every part of her body did hurt quite a lot. As Shyama was going to attack a second time, Heather was protected by Lavender. “Don’t you think you can do what you want!” Lavender shouted and managed to dodge the attack. Then she helped Angel Heather to stand up. “Thank you.” Heather said, nodding at Lavender. Lavender nodded as well. “Let’s finish this.” She said determined. “Huh? How are you going to finish this? As I remember your attack isn’t quite strong so I guess it is nothing compared to my perfect Jewelrayu.” Shyama wondered laughing. “That thing? That’s not quite impressive.” Lavender then said. “I’m sure there are stronger monsters out there.” “And besides, a power is only as strong as the user. If the user doesn’t have to will to fight, the attack won’t have the right impact. But if our hearts and will powers are connected there’s nothing that could stop us.” Heather said serious. “We might not have the same powers as the others… or the same experience… but that doesn’t mean that we can’t defeat a silly little monster. That doesn’t mean that we can’t fight. And this is something you need to learn! It doesn’t matter how strong you are alone! It is important how strong you are as a part of a team!” Lavender then added shouting while grabbing Heather’s hand. “And that’s why you have to feel that power now!” The two shouted together. Then the two appeared in front of a sparkling white background. “The heart of love!” Angel Heather shouted, stretching her one hand away from her body. The other hand was holding Angel Lavender’s hand, who was shouting: “The flower of dreams!” She stretched her arm away from her body as well. Then sparkles in their theme color flew to their fists. Above their heads, the Color Palette was hovering, glowing in the pink and purple colors. “Become one!” Heather and Lavender called and the Palette sucked up all the sparkles. “Dreamy Kiss!” The two shouted and the Palette released a large, pink and purple ray that attacked the Jewelrayu and purified it as well. The gem at its forehead turned pink/purple and disappeared. Shyama also disappeared. “Woah, a new power…” Heather said impressed. “That’s really amazing!” Pink cheered. “But, I would be fascinated about it too long.” Lavender then said, pointing at the people around them. “Let’s get away!” Purple called and Lavender and Heather jumped to reached the roofs and then ran away. “It was a nice afternoon for just the two of us, huh?” Heather wondered while they ran away. “Yeah, it was. Let’s do this again, some time. But please without fight then.” Lavender said smiling. ENDING Category:Transcripts